Loi 86
by Liloola
Summary: "- Que fais tu là Potter ?  - Je suis ici à la demande d'Hermione, Hermione Weasley, précisa le brun  - Je sais qui elle est, le coupa, tranchant, Draco.  - Bien, ça va faciliter les choses. Tu dois respecter la loi, Malfoy."


1

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler au Ministère de la Magie, Hermione Weasley – anciennement Granger – avait accompli de grandes choses. Elle était à la source de nombreuses avancées sociales au sein du monde magique et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Sa dernière création, la loi 86, avait été finalement été adoptée après des mois de travail acharné et elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer sur ses lauriers le temps de son congé maternité. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que cette 86è Loi d'Amélioration Sociale allait bouleverser profondément la vie de son entourage proche. Plus précisément celle de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

2

Une semaine. Il avait suffit d'une semaine pour que le calme et la sérénité légendaire de Draco Malfoy s'évapore. Depuis que cette foutue loi 86 avait été promulguée, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Alors qu'il pensait enfin s'être sorti des ennuis avec le Ministère – _oui_, il avait été mangemort, _oui_, il avait essayé de tuer le professeur Dumbledore (sans succès) mais qu'on n'oublie pas que c'était grâce à sa mère et _lui_ si Saint-Potter-Sauveur-du-Monde-Vainqueur-du-Mal avait finalement Vaincu – les sbires de Granger étaient venus frapper à sa porte avec un parchemin au sceau du Ministère. Bien sûr, il les avait gentiment renvoyer chier. Mais ils étaient revenus. Presque aussi tenaces que Granger elle-même. Et après une semaine à essayer d'empêcher ces incompétents de mettre son Manoir sens-dessus-dessous, Draco Malfoy avait décidé d'agir.

3

Harry Potter n'avait jamais été un garçon comme les autres. Attrapeur de génie, tueur de Mages Noirs, tout ça, tout ça, quoi. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était devenu Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, défaisant du même coup la soit-disante malédiction sur ce poste. Bien qu'il adorât sont travail, ses élèves et le château, il adorait encore plus flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant une chaude journée d'été, à la recherche de nouveaux équipements de Quidditch. Inconscient des regards qui pesaient sur lui, il s'arrêta devant une vitrine pour admirer le nouveau balais de compétition qui venait juste de sortir. Après une longue observation, une petite conversation avec lui-même (_je l'achète ou pas ? Il est quand même cher... mais je suis riche... allez, je l'achète !_), Harry Potter décida de passer à l'action.

4

Draco Malfoy fendait la foule qui se massait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec aisance, faisant fi de l'attitude toujours méfiante de la population sorcière à son égard. Soudain, son regard acéré aperçu une tête connue. Il allongea le pas et, courant presque sur les derniers mètres, attrapa la manche de son ancien « camarade » de collège.

5

Harry entra dans le magasin et se dirigea vers le comptoir tout en jetant un coup d'œil intéressé aux différents accessoires sur les étagères. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la boutique, les bras encombrés de différents paquets, dont un à la longueur laissant deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un balai volant. Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette pour réduire et ranger ses achats, quelqu'un le saisit par la manche.

6

Qu'est-ce que... Malfoy ? Euh... tu veux quoi ?

Le blond regarda avec un mépris non dissimulé Ron Weasley le dévisager avec cet air stupide qui le caractérisait déjà à Poudlard. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas l'insulter – et donc lui faire perdre un temps précieux – et le salua poliment.

Bonjour Weasley. J'ai eu vent de la loi que ta femme a fait voter récemment, et, puisque je te croise, je me demandais si tu...

Alors là je te stoppe tout de suite Malfoy. Je parle pas boulot avec Hermione, question de survie mentale. Alors si t'as quelque chose à lui dire, fais le toi-même. D'ailleurs – il se gratta la tête pensivement – je vois pas ce qui t'as fait croire que _je _ferais quelque chose pour _toi_. On est pas _amis_, la fouine.

Draco essaya tant bien que mal de se maîtriser et esquissa un demi-tour digne de Severus Rogue sans relever l'insulte à demi voilée du rouquin. Il marcha un peu pour se calmer et décida finalement de rentrer chez lui.

7

Harry se retourna, manquant de faire tomber les paquets dans ses bras et se retrouva face à son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Après les salutations habituelles à grand renforts de cris, de sourires et d'accolades viriles, les deux amis se posèrent à la terrasse d'un café pour discuter.

Au fait, Harry, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé il y a deux minutes, lança le roux avec un sourire moqueur.

Qui ça ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?

Et comment ! C'était Malfoy ! Et il m'a abordé pour me demander un _service_. T'y crois toi ?

Vraiment ? Un service ?

Oui, à propos du travail de Mione, je crois... Enfin je l'ai envoyé balader, non mais vraiment.

Harry resta songeur. Malfoy avait toujours été un sujet sensible pour lui. Après tout, il devait en quelque sorte la vie à sa mère et lui. Et il lui avait sauvé la peau dans la Salle sur Demande pendant la Bataille... Le babillage de Ron le ramena à la réalité et il oublia ces pensées. Après avoir finit leurs Bièraubeurres, ils se séparèrent et Ron dit à Harry :

Au fait, passe à la maison ce soir, Hermione veut te parler. De boulot, il me semble. Enfin, tu la connais !

Ça marche, comptez sur moi. À ce soir, mec.

8

Le soir même, Draco Malfoy mangeait seul à la grande table de sa salle à manger gigantesque. Ses elfes de maison avaient encore préparé un repas succulent et il songea avec délice au lit douillet qui l'attendait. Alors qu'il avalait un dernier verre de Whisky Pur Feu, un de ses elfes l'avertit de la présence d'un invité dans le salon bordeaux.

9

Hermione avait bien parlé boulot avec Harry. Un cas récalcitrant s'opposait à sa loi en refusant de s'y soumettre et elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire. Cependant, elle s'était dit que peut-être que Harry y arriverait. Après tout, Malfoy et Harry avaient l'habitude de s'affronter. Et en général, c'était le brun qui gagnait, alors... Dubitatif, Harry avait accepté. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva à attendre le blond dans un immense salon aux couleurs chaudes du Manoir Malfoy.

10

Que fais tu là Potter ?

Au son de sa voix, Harry sut que le Serpentard était déstabilisé. Il en profita pour examiner sa tenue – un costume moldu qui lui allait à ravir – et il s'installa dans un fauteuil.

Assied toi Malfoy, on risque d'en avoir pour longtemps.

Abasourdi par la présence incongrue du Sauveur de la Nation dans son salon, le blond obéit en silence.

Je suis ici à la demande d'Hermione, Hermione Weasley, précisa le brun

Je sais qui elle est, le coupa, tranchant, Draco.

Bien, ça va faciliter les choses. Tu dois respecter la loi, Malfoy.

Laquelle ? Demanda innocemment le blond.

Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu l'es déjà ! Je te parles de la loi 86 ! Tu refuses de t'y soumettre depuis une semaine déjà.

Alors comme ça tu es le toutou de Granger maintenant ? Railla Malfoy

C'est Weasley maintenant, répondit simplement Harry, bouillonnant intérieurement. Ce sale Serpentard réussissait encore à la mettre en colère. Pourtant, il l'avait trouvé changé quand il était entré dans la salle. Moins hautain. Plus humain. Plus beau aussi. Ce petit fils de pute était vraiment devenu baisable.

11

Draco enrageait. Potter ne comprenait rien. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette _putain _de loi 86. Et le balafré qui le regardait d'un air calme. Depuis quand était-il capable de garder un air serein ? Potter était sensé être impulsif et bagarreur ! Comme à Poudlard. Malgré tout, Draco aimait ce changement. Ce Potter plus détendu et plus assuré était vraiment un homme. Un bel homme de surcroît. Et Malfoy se dit que Potter était vraiment devenu baisable.

12

Je refuse toujours.

Cela faisait une demie heure que Harry essayait de convaincre un Draco obstiné. À bout de nerf, il craqua quand un elfe déposa un plateau sur la table basse en s'inclinant jusqu'au sol.

BORDEL MALFOY, TU VAS TE SOUMETTRE A CETTE PUTAIN DE LOI 86 MAINTENANT ! J'EN PEUX PLUS DE TON ATTITUDE DE GAMIN ! C'EST A CAUSE DE GENS COMME TOI QUE LE MONDE MAGIQUE N'AVANCE A RIEN ! TU AS LARGEMENT ASSEZ D'ARGENT POUR LE FAIRE ET TU N'ES PLUS UN ENFANT, PAR MERLIN !

Légèrement essoufflé, Harry lança un regard furibond au blond mais, avisant son attitude, il se radoucit. Malfoy était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, son faux air de gamin capricieux parti. Il avait l'air vulnérable et apeuré.

13

Potter était impressionnant quand il était en colère. L'air semblait chargé d'électricité et son regard lançait des promesses cruelles. Draco sentit ses barrières s'effondrer et il se rapetissa face à a puissance de Potter. Mais il ne pouvait _pas _respecter cette loi 86. Il vit que Potter le regardait curieusement et murmura :

Mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Tout seul. Dans ce Manoir...

Et sa voix se brisa sur ces mots.

14

Soudain, Harry comprit. Si Draco ne voulait pas appliquer la loi 86, ce n'était pas par orgueil, vengeance mesquine ou autre. Il était simplement effrayé de se retrouver seul. Et Harry le trouva à ce moment touchant. Il contempla l'air à la fois fermé et perdu du garçon en face de lui et s'approcha doucement.

15

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent juste. Un simple effleurement. Qui les électrisa. Ils mirent au placard les vieilles rancœurs et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Affamés. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine. Leurs mains se caressaient, le corps se frottaient, leurs sens s'embrasaient. Ils se désiraient. Et ils s'aimèrent longtemps, dans le salon bordeaux du Manoir Malfoy.

16

Le lendemain matin, Draco Malfoy s'éveilla dans son lit. Il avait été bordé et les draps étaient encore chauds. Les elfes avaient du y déposer une bouillotte. Sur son chevet, un petit déjeuner avait été préparé et servi sur un plateau. L'odeur du café chaud et des toasts le réveilla et il bénit silencieusement ses elfes de maison qui le connaissaient si bien. Ce n'est qu'en soulevant la tasse pour la porter à sa bouche qu'il aperçu le petit mot qui reposait sur le plateau. Et là, il se souvint de la soirée de la veille. Il avait fait l'amour avec Harry Potter. Et il avait aimé ça. Et de toute évidence, Potter avait dormi ici et lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner. Sautant du lit, il se précipité vers la salle de bain où il découvrit Potter, torse nu, en train de se raser. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant que Draco ne prennent la parole :

C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il en brandissant le petit mot.

Harry le contempla un moment avant de hocher la tête doucement. Draco s'avança lentement et, faisant garde à ne pas toucher la mousse à raser, il embrassa le coin de la bouche du brun.

Merci, souffla-t-il.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, un peu décontenancés. C'était encore nouveau pour eux. Mais malgré ça, ils se sentaient bien ensemble.

Sur la carte étaient griffonnés à la va-vite quelques mots : « Si tu veux de moi, ça pourrait être tous les jours comme ça. Je peux remplacer des dizaines d'elfes de maison ».

17

Le lendemain, Draco Malfoy renvoyait tous ses elfes de maison, leur rendant leur liberté, conformément à la loi 86 qui stipulait que tout elfe de maison à le droit de choisir son maître, à un salaire, des jours de congés, des vêtements convenables et que sais-je encore.

18

Le couple formé par Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy mis le monde magique en émoi pendant quelques temps mais il résista.

Bonus

Quelques années plus tard, Manoir Malfoy.

Harry Potter était exténué. En rentrant de Poudlard, il avait du faire à manger, mettre la table, mettre une lessive en route... Alors qu'il était en train de se changer pour dormir, la voix de son _charmant_ compagnon lui parvint :

Chériii ! Tu m'apportes mon thé au citron ?

Le brun souffla et parti chercher ledit thé. Il le donna à Draco et se coucha avec bonheur entre les draps chauds. Le blond le regarda et Harry, sentant qu'il allait lui demander un autre « service », le devança :

Draco, je crois que tu avais raison. On devrait peut-être s'offrir les services d'un elfe de maison. Hermione va me tuer mais je n'en peux plus.

Le blond ricana doucement et posa sa tasse avant de se lover contre son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement et Harry songea vaguement qu'il y avait un devoir qu'il ne céderait à personne, c'était le devoir conjugal.

Le reste n'est que plaisir, désir attisé, caresses amoureuses et gémissements de jouissance.


End file.
